Stranger than Fiction 2 God of War Edition
by Scorpina
Summary: The title says it all, need I say more? question is... who becomes Kratos?
1. Chapter 1

Stranger than Fiction 2- God of War Edition!

Chapter 1- the warning.

"That game will rot your brain you know that"

"Coming from a man who hasn't picked up a controller"

"Kane put the game off and get some damn sleep!"

With the roll of his eyes, Kane did as he was told. "You know Taker, playing these games wouldn't hurt, study says that if you play a certain amount of video games it keeps your mind sharp"

"And just what the hell are you implying!"

Kane closed his mouth in an instant. "Nothing… nothing what so ever"

A sneer came over the Deadman as he tucked himself into bed. "Good night" and shut off the light.

Kane felt tired as well and decided to hit the hay. He knew he was going to get a good sleep tonight, however… what lay ahead in his dream state, was anything but a sweet dream…


	2. Chapter 2 rise Kratos Kane

Chapter 2- Rise Kratos Kane

His minds kept flashing images of God of War, Kratos, without a doubt in his mind, the greatest badass of them all! Not to mention the powerful moves he was able to do with just the spin of a blade. However, Kane's body jolted as he suddenly forced his eyes open! He nearly screamed when he saw nothing but death and chaos around him, slowly… Kane picked himself off the ground and got a better look. All about him seem to be the fallen warriors of Sparta… like in the video game.

He took a step… only to realize he was in sandals. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he looked at his feet. "God, they are uglier than Edge's open toed ones!" he muttered. Kane then realized the odd clothing he was in… It appeared to be a tattered leather loincloth, yet he recognized it. "Kratos' clothing… what the hell am… I… oh dear God" he whispered. "I'm in God of War!"

He recognized the setting, he was in the second one and he just burst out of Hades. He walked about for abit only to hear an odd moaning. One of the soldiers wasn't dead. "My Lord!" he called.

Kane paused and looked about. "Me?" he asked.

"You are the god of war… Please, my Lord. What is your order?"

"Uh… call me Kane?"

The soldier looked confused as ever, yet obeyed. "Lord Kane… what shall I do? What is your next command?"

Kane had already defeated the game, so he knew what lay ahead for him. He turned to the young Spartan. "Go back to Sparta, evacuate the city"

"WHAT! WHY?" the soldier protested.

"Zeus is going to destroy the city, for I have other matters to attend to, I cannot defend you. You must defend yourselves the only way possible, get everyone out"

Kane knew he was going against the guidelines of the video game, but hell, this was his dream, he was going to do it his way! The soldier nodded his head slowly as he rushed out of the city. "Now then… where the hell do I go from here?"

"Ghost of Sparta…" came a voice. Kane recognized it, it wasn't the same voice over as the video game instead… it sounded like Stephanie McMahon!

"Steph? What the hell are you doing in this?"

"Ghost of Sparta, you must seek the sisters of faith…"

"Stephanie. This isn't funny, this is my dream damn it!" Kane growled lowly.

"Seek the sisters, and change your faith. Go back in time before when Zeus killed you, and change your destiny…"

"Stephanie, if Hunter put you up to this… wait… if it was my dream… I could control it… how come… Damn" Kane sighed realized what had happened. He was trapped in a fiction story… he was Kratos. But the worst part is, there was no one there to suffer with him! "Crap" he sighed as he looked about once more, there was a black Pegasus waiting for him. It snorted out flames through its nose as its wings were ablaze. "Well, might as well get this over with" he sighed.

Kane was leery of this journey; he looked over the dock to the waters below, seeing the remains of the Giant Colossus monster that attacks Kratos early in the level. At least he didn't have to deal with it now. However a new fear came over him… Kane was slightly startled of heights. He turned to the flaming Pegasus. "Uh… can we fly at a low altitude? Is that possible?" he asked of it.

The creature game him a low grunt, nearly sounding like a human no. "Figured as much. Fine! But don't blame me if there… and accident… You know?"

The winged horse gave a chilling shutter to the thought. Kane finally climbed onto it's back as it took off into the sky. "I hope I can miss the nasty parts," he muttered.

Kane flew over land and sea, however he knew the more difficult parts were yet to come. "Kratos, you must go to see my brother, and seek a weapon from him."

"Oh God, don't tell me they made Shane Typhon!" he uttered as the Pegasus flew into a mountainside. Hidden passages creeped the Hell out of Kane, yet the voice that echoed in the walls were just as creepy, not to mention confirmed Kane's theory.

"GET OUT" The voice boomed.

"It is Shane" Kane uttered. He decided to do some creative work of his own; he pulled the flying horse away before it became pinned under the hand of the now giant McMahon. "Ok, horse… thing… let's go speak with the head honcho here"

Saving time and no doubt busing. Kane flew the horse through the maze and avoiding all contact with the beasts. When he arrived at the head of Typhon, he approached with caution. "Ghost of Sparta!" it growled lowly. "Servant of Zeus!"

"Wait! Can I at least explain myself!" Kane called to the Titan McMahon. He watched, as it was about to take a breath of air. He paused. "Thanks, look, Zeus handed me my ass out there. Well… he killed me. I ask of you for assistance. Gaia has asked of me to seek a weapon from you. I know damn well it's behind your eye. So let's save the awkwardness of this situation…. May I please have the Typhon Bane?" Kane asked politely. Typhon Shane was rather startled.

"Gaia sent you?"

"Gaia Stephanie? Ring a bell? She sent me here to you for a weapon before I sough the sisters of faith. So can you help a brother out?"

"I don't believe you! Why should I, servant of Zeus!"

"I got a goddamn scar on my gut the size of a fingernail trimming of yours! Did I have one before, no!" Kane growled back.

The titan McMahon leaned closer and took notice. "I see now. So be it" He reached into his left eye and pulled out the bane. Kane cringed as he bared witness to it.

"Question… doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

Shane Typhon only growled lowly to him, not fully answering him. He dropped the Bane in his hands. "Ok, thanks… a lot" Kane took his leave, but not before the final challenge he had to do. Out on a mountainside was a fire, over it loomed a large, golden hand. Kane forced the Pegasus to the ground as he carefully went to investigate. A large bird was tearing into the man chained up before him. Kane nearly felt ill as the bird was startled off by his presence.

"Ok, so this is suppose to be Prometheus… Hopefully it's no one I know…" Slowly, Kane approached. He shuttered to the ghastly wound before him. The man was nearly gutted! He looked up to the face and shuttered. "Damn it, it is someone I know," he hissed lowly. The wound healed up on 'Prometheus' as Kane approached closer. He gasped for breath. "Vince, why the hell are you chained there?" he asked.

"Vince… who is Vince? I only gave fire to mortals… I have suffered here for thousands…"

"Thousands of years and you want me to end it, yeah I got the speech already. Zeus did this to you and now you will be free as your body taints the fire of Olympus" Kane muttered on.

"Have you already spoken to the faiths? How did you know I was going to speak such words?"

"Look, I am running a little behind, can I just toss you into the fire?" Kane asked, although he couldn't believe he was speaking to his boss like that. He slashed the chains off of McMahon, yet there was one part that had him loom just over the flame of Olympus. Kane jumped down and shot down 'Prometheus' with the Typhon Bane. He had to look away though as Vince caught ablaze and perished in the fire. "Definitely know it's not a dream, really detailed…" Kane uttered as when it was over, ashes spewed from the fire and embodied him.

"Prometheus is free Kratos Kane, you have been given a new gift, take in these ashes and unleash the rage of the titans!" Stephanie called lot.

"This is getting utterly ridiculous… OH GOD I'M ON FIRE!"


	3. Chapter 3 Flame On

Chapter 3- Flame on

Kane had to take deep; calming breaths to before he realized the fire didn't burn him… yet he didn't have time to enjoy the idea that he was safe from such a thing. Monsters came out of nowhere, and began to come at him. "Aw hell! Damn it!" he cursed as he unleashed his new powers on the monsters that attacked him. Kane cringed to the splatter as the blood sprayed across the wall… unlike the video game, the bodies of those you defeat don't just disappear into nothingness… this was a fan fiction… details are everything.

"Ugh, I am going to be a vegetarian after this… that was one mad cow" Kane uttered as he kicked the now corpse of a dead Minotaus. "The day a oversized cow can kick your ass is the day to go vegan," he said as he climbed up the cliffs and onto the horse that awaited him. "At least someone has given me credit for using my noggin.

The Pegasus took off into the sky, Kane began to try and figure out what lay ahead. No doubt whoever wrote this from their twisted mind, they have matched the characters from the game to wrestlers. Thus explains Stephanie's voice, Shane as the Titan Typhon and Vince as Prometheus. Many more lay ahead… but he didn't want to have to face them. "The last thing I need to tell people was that I was Kratos and reacting the video game in my sleep… I would check myself into the nut house for that one!" he uttered as they flew over a vast ocean.

"Kratos Kane, you are now approaching the island of the sisters of faith. Be warned, it is heavily guarded and entry is nearly impossible." Stephanie spoke aloud.

"Ah, and I am crazy enough to do this why?" he asked aloud.

"This is your fate you are changing… not mine… well… at least not yet" she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"You know, I trust you St… I mean… Gaia" Kane said aloud, just as his steed was rammed at the side. Griffins… a crap load of them along with undead looking creatures began to swarm Kane and the Pegasus. "Of course, no fly zone huh? Crap" he uttered as spears and arrows came flying at him!

Left with no other choice, he fought back the best he could. His blades came down on the mythic beasts as the sliced through the undead that rode them. He assumed he was in the clear… until an ugly ass bird rammed him from the side! The Pegasus took a dive before Kane was able to get it to fly straight once more. "STAY IN YOUR OWN LANE!" Kane screamed aloud. The Pegasus sped up after the creature. "Whoa! Hey, let's not get haste…. Oh crap" Kane growled as he recalled this part. Trapped in a wind tunnel, Kane knew he had to avoid the oncoming attacks from the ugly chicken creature and it's rider. The Pegasus moved left… then down… as powerful blasts of energy came flying at them. "Thank God you have cruse control!" Kane uttered to the beast.

Once out of the wind tunnel, Kane stood neck and neck with the ugly ass bird and the rider… he knew what he had to do next… Kane had to jump onto it. "Say, can't we finished this some other way… a draw maybe? Ooo how about a good ol' fashion wrestling match… you wrestle right?" Kane asked the rider.

However a near decapitation answered Kane's question. "I must be fking nuts" he growled as Kane slowly got himself standing on the back of the Pegasus. He closed his eyes as he took a leap of faith, luckily for him… Kane landed on the ugly chicken like creature! "Wow… I made it!" he laughed as the rider began to attack him. They battled back and forth. Kane kept watching himself to ensure he doesn't fall off of the bird. He managed to get the upper hand by stabbing the rider… who thankfully was already dead and didn't spew blood all over the place. Kane kicked the rider off and used the spear to stab the ugly ass chicken bird that attacked his Pegasus.

He leaped off and thankfully landed comfortably back onto his trusted steed. "Wow… I actually survived!"

"Of course you survived, you're Kratos. Now behold below you, the island of the sisters of fate." Came Stephanie's voice once more.

"Cool… where's the landing gear?" Kane asked as he looked to the steed. However in a moment, the Pegasus flipped itself… Dumping Kane off it's back!

"YOU UNGRATEFUL HORSE!" Kane screamed as he began to plunge straight to the island… there wasn't an airbag or spotter in sight….


	4. Chapter 4 Crashing 101

Chapter 4- Crashing 101.

Kane continued to scream as he plunged to the island below. But to be on the safe side he had a blade ready, just as he was but a few hundred free from landing in the jagged rocks of the ocean, did the Kratos instinct kick in. He threw a blade randomly to the wall. It got hooked and pulled him right onto it for safety. With a sigh of relieve, his eyes gazed upward… he had a long way to climb. "Son of a bitch, are the sister so cheep they couldn't put in a damn elevator?" Kane muttered as he began climbing the wall the way only Kratos could. Slow and steady did he scale the wall up until he hit a balcony. He was greatful for it as he hauled his ass up to it. He stopped for a moment to take in the story. "Ok… if I am Kratos… I can do all the same crazy sht he can… and if they are using wrestlers as characters… who the hell did they use for Zeus?" he asked himself.

He thought it would have been Vince, however he's already come across him earlier in the story. He decided not to bother troubling himself now; he had more important things to do. He began to think through the story. "Ok, for the hell of argument sake… if I am Kratos, there is no way in hell whoever wrote this will let anything bad happen to me until the very end of the story… assuming they like me to live… I hope…" Kane decided to keep moving onwards. He figured out the puzzles quickly in order to advance on. Although he wasn't a fan of having to use what was lying around, a corpse for example to set off a weight to allow him to enter through a dark passage hallway. The three-headed dogs that he had to destroy to get by, Kane rather liked dogs. "Thank God the SPCA doesn't know about me" he sighed as he continued onward. He took down a siren to gain passage through a wall; their screams could shatter brick if aimed properly. Kane wasn't exactly sure as to what to make of the half naked ladies he was meant to battle, he prayed to God at the moment that he wasn't talking in his sleep and the Deadman was recording every word against him.

He reached a path that looked promising to take him to the other side. Yet a great problem stood in his way. There was no bridge across and last time Kane checked. Kratos couldn't fly and that damn flying horse wasn't coming back any time soon. "Kratos, this is your only way across, you must find a way to bring the islands together to quicken your journey. See the steeds of time…" Came Stephanie's voice once more.

"Steeds of time got it… Now wait… what about this part here… I know I am suppose to walk across the ledge yet there's something off about it…" Kane only shrugged the idea off as he began to walk across a short ledge to led him to a different part of this odd building, yet when he heard a crumbling noise, he knew it wasn't good. With a great leap, he just grasped onto the side of the wall as the ground that was once blow him, crumbled into the crashing sea. "Oh yeah, the ledge gives way" he sighed.

Kane continued on, as he battled monsters and demons from the underworld, until he came to another dead end. However… there was a large chain, big enough to walk across. He noticed four huge ass horses out on the water; there was a sign near by. "The horses… Ric… Arn… Oh… I get it. The four horsemen have become the four horses. Ok, haha!" Kane said aloud sarcastically. "I wish Taker were here, this would drive him nuts" Kane sighed.

He stared nervously at the chain, wondering if he should go across. He remembered this was a fan fiction. "As if whoever wrote this would let anything happen to me…" he said as he began to slowly… very slowly… shuffle his way to the giant steeds…

The journey alone felt like hours, when in the video game it takes mere seconds to cross. However Kane wasn't willing to take such a risk. He arrived at one of the Steeds and slaughtered the demons that got in his way. He felt sick at the aftermath of the whole battle. "Ugh… I didn't want to see the guts of a monster…" He moaned as his stomach turned to the sight before him. Kane maintained his composure and continued on. He knew what lay ahead, he was to face 'Theseus' He could only wonder who that would be.

Much to his surprise… it was Hulk Hogan! "HOGAN!?" Kane yelled out.

Hogan turned around and face Kane. "Ghost of Sparta… who is this Hogan you speak of?" he asked.

"Never mind, keys to the horses please it's on your wrist" Kane asked.

"This is MY job Kratos! I serve for the glory of Zeus!" he announced with great pride.

"You don't say… How about this, let me borrow the keys?" Kane suggested.

"Why would you wish to see the sister of Fate Kratos? You have had your chance, and now look at you. Not even the same warrior as you once were! What say you and I battle and see who is the better warrior?"

"You know, I just for the blood out the last time I beat down someone. Can't we just call it even? I really don't want to have to bash your head through the doors, God know it's the last thing I need to do is have a vision of that in my dreams. Come on, keys? You give them to your kids all the time without a problem!"

"A battle it is then Kratos, may the best man win… Which is I!"

"Aw hell" muttered Kane. He really hoped he didn't have to go through with this…


	5. Chapter 5 The horses and the others

Chapter 5- The horses and the others

Needless to say how the battle went. Kane was forced to defeat the Hogan version of Theseus with a more humane way… well… the most humane way he could think of. Kane stole the key off of him and threw him into the water below. Not seeing what really happened, for all he knew 'Theseus' could still be alive, but he wasn't going to bother to check. "I ain't getting paid for this either way," he uttered under his breath. He also gained the new power. The Rage of Cronos… it was rather thrilling for him to fry the closest creatures to him, he had his own version of a stun gun… minus the gun and any batteries involved.

He took the blinds off the horses and whipped them into moving the island closer and closer together; all the time as he smite the back ends of the large steeds did Kane call out. "SORRY! SORRY!"

When competed, Kane rushed across to the island and kept on moving along. He wanted to get this story done and over with. "it's boring as hell! Why isn't anyone else stuck in this besides me!" he growled as he crossed the bridge that led to the other side of the island. He was so caught up in his own conversation; he nearly forgot where the hell he was going. He came to a dead end once more, yet saw he had to do a lot of climbing. A sneer came over his face. "Who the hell do they think I am? Spiderman!? I failed the rope in gym who the hell thinks I can actually climb so many damn walls" he growled as he began to scale the siding. He knew he had to and once more, he had to keep telling himself that nothing was going to happen to him.

He decided to sit back and enjoy the ride; he got a new amulet that allows him to freeze time for a brief period as well as destroy a giant statue… oddly enough that looked like Layla from the extreme expose… "They are the sisters of Fate! Should have know… What the hell… THEY DIDN'T EVEN COVER HER!" Kane yelled as he noticed some… girly parts exposed in the large stone statue.

The hands on the large sculpture moved up and down, he froze time to give him a head start to get on the hands after hitting a switch in the floor. "Thank God for game guides" he uttered as he was brought up can came face to face with a stone replica of the sister.

"Kratos Kane, death only awaits you, you cannot change your fate"

"Layla, I haven't pissed you off have I?… oh wait… yeah that's right you aren't really her. Well let me just say this, one of your girly buttons is showing. Cover up will yeah, that's like the ultimate nip slip there!" Kane yelled at it. However gaining no other response from the statue he smashed it down and moved on, it was the only thing he could do, as he cursed his luck along the way. At least he now knew who the sisters were, who else laid ahead of him was another… Not to mention, the feeling he wasn't alone in this story. Someone else must be trapped in this fictitious land with him.

He found his way out to a forest like land, he was getting closer… or so he thought. After destroying some ogres in which Kane cursed as to how big of a pain in the ass it was. He had to solve yet another puzzle in breaking down a barrier. "This is so fked" he growled as he pushed statues about to deflect the barrier beam back into the large stone statue. He was free to move on into the forest.

He just stepped foot when he was caught from behind, a large horse ran out in front of him and Kane was dragged along the ground. "DAMN IT… OW! HEY!" he kept screaming. Yet was soon released on an odd stone platform… his next challenger. Slowly, Kane got to his feet. "Look whoever the hell you are…"

"KANE?!"

Kane paused; for once someone called him by his actual name! He slowly looked up to see who was on the damn horse that dragged him… it was none other than Batista, dressed as a barbarian! "Dave? No offense, I expected to see Triple H"

"Where the hell are we?" he asked

Kane chose his words wisely. "Well… let me put it this way, if we are having a polite conversation like this… it ain't a good thing"

Batista got off the horse and slowly approached. "What is going on man, I was sleeping one moment, next… poof… I got a horse and wielding a big ass mallet… what does it do?"

"Summons dark souls to do your bidding, just don't do it now. You and I are suppose to fight to the death…"

"Who wins?" Dave asked.

Kane gave him this shocked look. "Who's Kratos here?"

"Should be me, I mean I look a lot stronger than you do… no offense"

Kane only rolled his eyes. "Well then get back on your high horse and go! Pretend to be Kratos for all I care, at the moment, I got to haul ass and keep moving"

"Where am I suppose to go! I mean… what the hell man?"

"Batista… this is suppose to end with me smashing your head with the meat mallet there…"

Dave cringed to the idea. "We don't want that… so… now what? Who am I suppose to be anyway… why do I have a slit on my neck?"

"Yeah… about that… you see. In the first God of War… Kratos… cuts the barbarian king's head off after swearing his loyalty to Aries… So that's the slit… well I did answer both questions. You're the Barbarian King… which was the reason why I was expecting Triple H to be where you are standing now…"

"This thing is fked isn't it?"

"You have no idea"

"So… see you around?" Dave asked.

"Come with me to a temple, I need the meat mallet you got there"

"It's a large hammer!" Dave protested as they both got on the horse. "Why are you on my horse?"

"I'm tried of walking, get it going or else I'll make us both hike!"


	6. Chapter 6 I hate Gorgons

Chapter 6- I hate Gorgons.

The two friend had made with way through the dense forest, and ended up entering an odd looking temple, through various challenges and able to watch each other's backs. Dave Batista and Kane solved most of the puzzles needed to get through, as well as Kane was able to use the giant meat mallet of Batista's for one of the puzzles. It was the only use for it in the game. However despite the usefulness being warned out, Dave continued to follow Kane. He didn't mind through, Kane was sick of talking to himself. "So you've done this before?" as they continued on this strange path together.

"Oh yeah, Taker and I were taken through various fiction stories… Some that shall remain nameless at this time as well as genera"

"Oh come on man, it can't be that bad!" Dave laughed.

Kane turned to him. "I've heard of one where you and Khali explore his Punjabi jungle… and I ain't talking about the prison match either!"

Dave froze in his steps as the very thought washed over his mind, a disgusted shutter soon followed as he looked to Kane with a horrified look. "People write that!"

"You would be surprised what comes out of people's twisted little minds. Ok, now I have some ground to cover, I suggest you stand back and let Kratos Kane do his thing" Kane grinned. Kane knew he had to go solo here, not before he and Dave took out the attacking Cyclops creatures. To gross out Batista, Kane actually ripped an eye out of one of them, making Dave lose his lunch all over the ground.

"Oh come on, you are making the Barbarian king look quite pathetic right now!" he laughed.

Batista didn't answer him.

Moving on without the Animal. Kane crossed a bloody river, faced a stone monster, climbed to the other side of the bog, and traveled through a path once he froze time make it to the other side… he ended up just back where he started. "Why the hell did you go through all of that to just end up here?!" Batista demanded of him.

Scratching the back of his head with one of the blades. Kane paused. "You know… I really don't know why I went though all of that… perhaps a force of habit for Kratos? Hell if I know, let's just keep going." Batista watched in Aw as Kane took the foundation of a loose cliff and flipped it over, proving a safe way across the bog. "Now for the golden fleece. Do me a favor and pick up a dead body"

"I ain't touching it, you do it"

"I am not doing it, I asked you to"

"Wuss"

"Pansy"

"Look we can call each other names all day until we're blue in the face… then again, you probably wouldn't turn blue in the face, you're very pale as it is" smirked Batista.

"You want to get the hell out of here or not!" Kane demanded.

"Hey this is YOUR story, not mine!"

"Oh I know, if I did what the story said, you would be left for dead back there in the other bog. Why the hell are we even fighting!"

"I don't know, you started it!"

Kane only rolled his eyes and sucked up the task of picking up the corpse of an undead soldier. He used it later on to jam a gear to face a three-headed dog to retrieve the Golden Fleece that it consumed… after eating Jason from the Argonauts. "At least it wasn't anyone I knew" Kane sighed aloud as he reluctantly put the armor on. It dripped in thick drool and still had blood from the pervious owner; there was nothing to wipe it off in so he begrudgingly placed the gauntlet onto his right arm. "EW! It's slimy and warm!"

"Suck it up Kane!" Dave called aloud. Kane tested out the armor to get out of the dog pen. The drool still oozed off in globs making Kane feel ill as he stuck his tongue out in great disgust.

"Taker would have a field way with me on this one" Kane uttered as he saw Dave take out a hell of a lot of Gorgons.

"I hate girls like that," Batista said aloud as he just finished smashing one into the earth.

"What? Ugly girls or scaly?"

"Scaly… they snap at you, they turn you to stone… I mean what more can I guy do?"

"Bring her flowers?"

"Do we even know what the hell we're talking about?"

"Probably not"

"God we have to get out of here. Where too?" Dave asked.

"Gorgon temple, another solo mission for me. Part that only I can get across and what not. So Dave… this is where we say ado…"

"So you don't want me to come in with you?"

"Batista… I don't see how you are going to get past the traps in that place when you don't have the blade of Athena that are quite versatile"

"You just don't want me to out show you, is that it?"

"Good-bye Dave" Kane growled lowly as he broke into the Gorgon temple. "He's a cocks jerk for a guy who has never played this game" Kane uttered as he descended the long stairway into the Gorgon temple….


	7. Chapter 7 I really hate Gorgons

Chapter 7- I really hate Gorgons

Kane made his way though the long temple battling throughout the whole way, he had grown use to the sounds of his blade slicing through demonic flesh, yet he wasn't ready for the big ass Gorgon that lay ahead. He knew what to expect out of her, but due to the fact that the Gorgon had nothing to cover herself up, and her methods of battle, made Kane shutter. "Out of all the games, his one promotes the nudity of women" he growled as he made his way to the next trap. He looked about trying to remember the big deal about this place when he saw it… he had to climb the wall and scale across it as buzz saws moved rapidly across the rooftop. Kane paused as he took a deep breath. "Whoever wrote this believe I am some sort of super hero person… or just plainly hates my guts… Damn I should have switched costumes with Batista… he could be dealing with this" Kane growled lowly as he began to climb the wall. One of the tricks he did have going for him was the idea that the blade could span over a large distance, therefore propelling him through with minimal damage. Kane begun to climb across the wall… just narrowly avoiding the spinning blade of death before him. "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" he yelled along the way as he kept going.

He landed on the other side, much to his relief. The hard part was over. That was until he stared down at the anchor before him. It was an odd turning gizmo. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked himself as he turned the handle as far as it would go. A passage way revealed itself to him. He was about to go into it, yet held back. He was glade he did… the handle began to go in reverse, a large spiked pillar soon drifted down the passage way Kane was going to go… He cringed when he heard the metal on metal… in which it could have been metal on flesh and metal. "Good thing I am dead right now, I'm quite sure I would have just crapped myself." Kane muttered. He knew there was another switch he had to pull in the tunnel, the question is. How could he outrun the wall of spikes, pull the switch then yank the door at the end open in the last few seconds he had? He had always watched Matt Hardy do it, not to mention… Matt always got him through this part since he always seemed to have a bathroom break at this very moment. But Kane was on his own.

He pulled the switch again and decided to go for it. He cranked it all the way and then ran like hell. He pulled a switch and then rushed to the door. The door jammed and the spikes were getting closer. "Come on, come on!" he cursed as he finally pushed open the door and leaped out. With a great sigh of relief Kane sat there, basking in his moment victory, yet cringed as to how close those spikes came to him. "I am never playing this game again," he uttered as he was now left to face Medusa's ugly sister Euryale. He thought over the game plan at first, yet then decided to just jump in head on into it. "What the hell" he muttered as he approached the chamber.

Needless to bore one with the details of battle, Kane did what he had to do, yet the ending… he wasn't very fond of. After defeating Euryale, he had to take her head. In which it took many, many minutes to convince himself he could do it. "It's just a game, she's an ugly snake… thing… she's been defeated… it's not like it's going to be… Aw hell" Kane growled as he used the blades. In a quick motion… he had a gorgon head. "I hope I get the hell out of here soon!"

Puzzle after puzzle, challenge after challenge. Kane continued on and soon found himself in the garden of one of the sister's of fate. He could hear a voice coming from the large structure inside, and knew… it was someone he knew that he had to face. There was no way around this one. In the game he had to defeat Perseus, by throwing him through the wall and impaling him on a hook that hung aimlessly about the grounds. "Damn, how come we never used that in See No Evil? Oh well, let's get this over with…" Climbing up in the temple, facing countless monsters and triggering puzzles, Kane made it to the door that contained his soon to be victim. However recalling the game, the only reason why Perseus was stuck in there was because he wasn't given a way out. Kane grinned as he found some large branches lying about just outside of the door and in various hallways. He got an idea that may save some un-necessary blood shed…


	8. Chapter 8 The annoyance of Perseus

Chapter 8- the Annoyance of Perseus.

Kane flung open the door to his rival ahead, not before jamming the doorway with the branches to hold it open just in case. However the moment Kane stepped into the room, he paused… "ORTON!"

"KANE?!"

"You actually know who I am?"

Randy looked confused as hell. "Kane, what the hell is this? I woke up in this place, I thought someone was pranking me by sticking my hand in a bowl of water or something…" Orton trailed off from there. "So… where are we? Why are you more pale than usual? Why do I have long flowing blond locks?" he asked.

"Long story short, God of War, Me, Kratos. You Perseus, Battle to the death, I kick your ass. You get impaled See No Evil worthy"

Orton stood there confused and rather pissed. "Wait, you defeat me? The Legend killer?" he laughed.

"What part of me being Kratos don't you get? I am the main character here, I ALWAYS WIN!" Kane yelled. His voice echoed just as he heard the branches he placed under the door snapping… it wasn't a good sign. The door slammed shut as Orton rushed to it and tried to get it open. Kane tried to talk him out of it, yet Randy wouldn't listen. With a shrug of the shoulders, Kane went to the pool that happened to be in the middle of the room and cleaned up. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of pale skin like this? It's a pain in the ass" Kane called out as Orton continued going at the door.

Randy kicked, punched, stabbed and sliced at it the best he could, yet nothing. Not a budge. "So… Does the ghost of Sparta have any bright ideas? How about we fight and get this over with?"

"Have you not been listening to me?! If we fight, you die, no question. Kratos always wins! Besides, this is a fan fiction story… whoever wrote this no doubt has a twisted mind to keep the flow going. I don't know about you though but I want to get the hell out of here without killing anyone I know!"

"Have you?" Randy asked.

"Well Hogan doesn't count. I didn't work with him… Vince was Prometheus… I had to get the rage of the titan powers by dumping him in the fire of Olympus…"

"Look, I don't play this stupid game. What the hell do we do now? We can't fight as you put it so delicately…"

"You're really annoying me right now Orton" Kane growled. He looked about the place yet traveled over to the wall that Orton was supposed to go through. If there is enough momentum… the brick would give way… "Orton, I need you to help me" Kane called.

"What?"

"I need you to slingshot me through this" Kane announced as his hand smacked the brick. Orton looked at him as if he were nuts. "Trust me, if I go through it, I ain't going to die. You do… You get to meet Mr. Meat hook on the other side. What's it going to be?"

"How do I slingshot you? As you can see… there's not much to go on"

"Tag team style," grinned Kane.

Kane grabbed Orton's arm and begun to swing him around. Orton got the idea and did the same to Kane, until enough momentum was built. Closer and closer to the wall they got until Randy let go. Kane flew through the air and crashed through the brittle brick. He caught the chain outside and was eased to the ground safely. "ORTON! BRING YOUR SHIELD!" Kane called out to him.

Orton slid down the chain with the shield in hand. Once his feet touched the ground, Kane looked about, knowing something had to weigh the hook. "Pass me that undead corpse will you?" he asked.

Randy looked disgusted. "Are you fking me! No!"

"I need it to keep this hook down or else we ain't going to be leaving here in a single piece! DO IT!"

Reluctantly, Orton did. He dragged a corpse over as Kane gathered his courage by then to put it onto the hook. It triggered a bridge that will assist him in getting the odd barrier down. "So… what next?" Orton asked.

"I need your shield"

Randy handed it over without hesitation. Kane climbed to the second level of the odd place and kicked down a statue, he placed the shield into it as he climbed back up onto the now level bridge. "Orton! Turn the crank!" Kane yelled aloud

He stared at the wooden handle for a moment. "Kane… how do I know something horrible isn't going to attack me?"

"Because, they attack me! I'm the target! Come on!" Kane yelled. Pulling the crank. Randy watched the statue rise off the ground. Kane deflected one beam as the statue did another, breaking the bust of one of the sisters and tearing down the barrier to get by. Randy looked rather impressed with himself.

"This looks like a cool game," he announced as Kane stood next to him.

"You think that now, wait till later" the monster grinned; Orton visible gulped his pride as he continued to follow Kane about. He didn't like the feeling of this, let alone where it was going.

"So… how much longer do we have to get to the end of this damn thing?"

"Too long Orton… too long"


	9. Chapter 9 Sudden Apperance

Chapter 9- Sudden appearance

After countless other tasks and retrieving the spear of destiny from the large chicken Kane battled earlier, it came to the more difficult part of the story… crossing the low lands. Orton stood next to him as they stared at the obstacle before them. "You first Kane" Randy said with a smirk.

"You do know, once I go… there's no way in hell you're getting across right?"

Randy looked down below. "Oh I don't think I would mind, I'll wait here and look out for that half naked chick that looked like Layla to reappear!"

Kane only rolled his eyes. Yet a thought came to him. "Wait… what the hell man, don't you have flying shoes?"

"What the hell are you smoking man!"

"Some strong sht, let me see your shoes" Kane ordered. Randy took them off and let him look them over, much to Kane's surprise as well as Orton's the shoes grew wings! "So you can make it to the other side! Good, get your ass going"

"I am not going with you, I mean… I am perfectly safe here…" Randy began to say… however the crumbling of the broken bridge didn't set his confidence, he looked behind him slowly as the brick and stone began to fall into the vast, dense forest below.

Randy put the boots back on yet still refused to leave his spot, an idea came over Kane. "Chicken" he said and began to click aloud like one right into Orton's face. "Ooo the great legend killer, unable to stand on his own two feet. I'll bet your ass is so slow… I will beat you across!"

"What! With your size! You'll be lucky to even haul your fat ass onto the first pillar there!"

"In the words of a the friend we remembered for who he was and not what he became… Prove me wrong!"

A fire lit in Randy's eyes as he ran off the side of the bridge and took flight with his shoes. Kane quickly followed, recalling what needed to be done in order to make it across the lowlands. Constant swinging that could kick Spiderman's ass; Kane began to rather enjoy himself and took pleasure in destroying the pillars afterwards. He liked to see things crash and crumble under his presence! However… the finally worried him. A large one stood in the way and he recalled what he had to do. Kane visualized himself as if he were going to give a flying cloth line off the top rope. Orton was about to land until Kane crashed through the brittle stone and rolled just under Orton in the nick of time! Randy… was pissed.

"You cheated! I demand a do over!" he yelled.

However the crumbling structure denied him the opportunity for such a rematch. Kane only laughed and moved on.

They took only a few steps until a burst of light came from nowhere! Both Orton and Kane were transported… Kane knew where they were. "What the hell just happened?" Orton demanded

"Hell if I know… But… we've skipped a lot of the game… We're at the temple of the sisters… nearly to the Phoenix chamber"

"Kane I see you lips moving but it's all Blah, blah, blah to me!"

Besides of load of confidences Orton was giving, him, Kane continued on with the puzzle before him, he had to… the thought made him pause.

"Randy… I am going to get something and I need you to wait right here…" Kane said as he ventured through a door.

Orton waited, not knowing what the hell Kane was up to. However the growling coming through the door wasn't all that… reassuring. "Kane? Need some help man?" Orton called.

The door he just walked through busted open! Kane was about to send the Blades of Athena down the neck of a raging demon bull. "GET THE URN!" Kane screamed as he plunged the swords in. Orton got one of the urns lying about as Kane dragged the best over, the blood poured into it and filled the container.

"Aw sick! What the hell is this for!" Randy demanded.

"Wait and see, follow me and keep that out of harms way, we will need it!" Kane took a loose block of marble and dragged it across the ground into a different part of this odd building. Orton complained all the way until they heard a familiar voice.

"OH GOD! KANE!… and Orton?"

"Matt!?"

Matt Hardy stood in a chamber; he couldn't move or leave it. "Matt you know what's going on right?" Kane called.

"Yeah… I ain't looking forward to it Kane… But you have to in order to move on…"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Randy demanded.

"In the game, in order for Kratos to move on, he gets the reader to summon the sister of fate. The reader however… must sacrifice his blood. Thus explains why I asked you to get the urn for the monster blood…"

"You're a genius man!" Matt laughed.

"But… why is Matt the reader?" Orton asked.

"It's written in a language Kratos can't speak. I am known for cryptic blogs so I figured this would be my role… what the hell are you suppose to be anyway?"

"I'm Perseus!"

Matt killed over laughing his ass off. "Oh man… you with curly blond hair! HAHA!"

"And what's wrong with that Hardy Boy?" Kane demanded.

Matt kept his mouth shut, recalling in Kane's early career… he had curly blond hair. "Nothing… It's just its on Orton."

"Ah, good enough come on. I want to get the hell out of here" Kane called.

Battling through yet even more monsters than before. Matt went to the book and read aloud the forbidden words. It convinced the sister of fate it was Matt's blood. Kane had to smear some on Matt's head and the pages to make it look like he bashed Matt's face into the book. When the illusion of the half dressed Layla appeared. Kane instantly covered Orton's eyes and listened to the instruction without staring at her blankly. When she vanished, Orton put up a stink.

"What the hell was that about man!"

"It's impolite to stare at a woman half exposed, be a gentleman Orton!" Snapped Kane.

"Can I stop faking being dead now?" Matt asked.

Kane helped the Hardy off the ground and gave him a cloth to clean the blood from his face. "So if you're the first translator…" Kane muttered.

"Jeff is the second one… We got to find him!"

"We will Matt, in the mean time, what do we do with you? I cannot risk seeing you get hurt…"

"Want me to just go back to my hole in the wall?"

"Too dangerous, since I know others do come by here and I got to kill them later on… Here…" Kane pulled out the spear of destiny out of thin air. "Yeah I don't know how I do it either, but you can use this to protect yourself. I've seen you and Jeff duel with the light sabers… this is pretty close…"

Matt's eyes widened with great excitement as he practice with his new toy, "Ok, now I got to go and set off a trap, I'll came back for you guys" Kane called as he tore off the golden ram horn and unlocked a door. However Matt grabbed onto Kane's arm before he left. "Kane… I'm a Sister of fate interpreter; they know all the hidden passages and traps. Let me save you the hassle…" he grinned.

They followed Matt back to the hidey hole he was in, Matt took the marble off the switch to close the door behind them, he then pulled a small lever that opened a hidden passage way in the floor. "Nice, saves me having to dirty the blades" Kane smirked.

"I could have shown you that," muttered Orton.

"I very much doubt it. Come on, let's go see Jeff." Kane announced


	10. Chapter 10 The out of control Hardy

Chapter 10- the out of control Hardy…

Slipping through the walls, passing every demon and creature Kane was to encounter. Matt led them safely to the second chamber of the readers of fate. Jeff was paced about worriedly, Kane told Matt to hold back incase Jeff wasn't trapped in the story. Kane emerged from the hidden wall passage. Jeff instantly stared blankly, shocked into silence. "K…K…"

Kane gave him a hopeful look praying Jeff would say Kane. "Come on Jeff… you know who I am"

"Kratos…" the young hardy whispered.

"Crap" uttered Kane.

"YOU GOT TO BE KRATOS! KANE THAT AIN'T FAIR!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh God, don't scare me like that Hardy Boy! Damn it… what's with your feet?" Jeff looked down and saw his feet were losing control of themselves. He began walking towards the edge of the room… Jeff was going to jump!

"Kane… Help me! I'm going to…" before Kane could take a step… did Jeff jump out the window! Matt screamed as he rushed to it and see if he could have caught his brother… but… he was gone.

"Damn that Hardy Boy" sighed Randy. "Now what?" he asked.

"Jeff is dead!"

"No… not yet… excuse me…" Kane looked to the walls and found a portal that takes one back in time. He went back to the moment he noticed Jeff was loosing control of his feet. He caught him before he could make it to the window and leap out.

Matt and Orton came from hiding and didn't know what had just happened. "What the fk was that!" Randy demanded. "You were in front of us one moment, and then the next you're on the other side of the room!"

"Just time travel. Ok, Matt stay here with Jeff, Orton. Bring a pot with you, we are going for blood!" Kane grinned as his tone soon startled the three young men.

"God, we got to get him out of here, he's enjoying this way too much!" Orton muttered as he found a pot to use.

Since they had managed to avoid any beasts, it wasn't hard to get the blood they needed for the sacrifice. Kane had Jeff read the scroll before him after he smeared the blood onto the young Hardy's face. He forced Matt and Orton to hide as he poured the blood into the carvings on the floor; Kane now got the right to go to the Phoenix chamber to unleash the firebird. Now… things were going to get ugly.

When the half naked Layla left, Kane turned to his three companions. "I don't suppose either one of you know a quick way about the Phoenix chamber… do you?" he asked.

"No need to worry about it, I got a plan" grinned Jeff.

"Why am I no so rest assured about this" Uttered Orton.

Jeff knew a hidden passage way to the chamber, however Kane cringed at this part of the story, it was the one level he constantly kept dying in… all due to the trapped door and spiked floor. Along the way to the chamber, Matt showed Jeff the spear of light Kane gave him. "No way! He gets a weapon, how come I don't get anything Kane! This SO Ain't fair!"

With the roll of the eyes, Kane tossed Jeff the head of Euryale. "There you got head, happy?" Kane asked.

The three young wrestlers couldn't contain the giggles to Kane's joke, he had to lighten the tension somehow. Jeff however gave back the Gorgon head. "Anything else? What about that giant Mallet?" he asked

"Left it with Batista. He was the Barbarian king"

"Really? I thought it would be Triple H?" Matt said aloud.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you were"

They entered to the Phoenix chamber where Stephanie's voice echoed the walls. "Kratos Kane, you must free the Phoenix in order to reach the sisters of fate, free the phoenix and change your destiny…"

"Stephanie?" Jeff asked aloud.

"Yeah, trust me, it's going to be the least odd thing we see around here. Now let me think… wait… How the hell am I going to get across this! That's lava…" Kane announced.

"Very observant Kane…" came the cocky Orton.

"Shut the hell up! The level we skipped, I was to get Atlas' quake and the wings of Icarus! I didn't get either!"

Matt looked to Jeff. "You said you had a plan?"

"There are hidden passages in the chamber too, it won't be hard to get the Phoenix free, we just have Kane boost me up to get it down…"

"Then what?" Orton demanded. "It can't be that easy!"

"It isn't. I got to get across the lava to get a jewel to use the horn upstairs to free the Phoenix once it's reborn!" said Kane. "Problem is… no wings… no jewel, no freeing the Phoenix" Kane then remembered Orton's shoes. "Time to get light on your feet twinkle toes" he grinned…


	11. Chapter 11chamber of odd secrets

Chapter 11- The chamber of odd secrets.

"I ain't flying over no damn lava! I am not risking my own ass for something that has nothing to do with the safety of my welfare! If Hunter knew you were putting me through this…"

Kane smacked Orton upside of his head. "If I were following the story, you would have been impaled. You going to help or…." Before Kane could finish his sentence did another odd flash come about, Kane was alone… on an odd cliff, looking over Athens… it was the end of the game! Matt, Jeff and Randy soon appeared, as did Batista. "What the Hell is going on!" demanded Dave.

Kane had a feeling he knew what was happening. Lightning formed in the night sky. "We're about to meet Zeus," he said.

There was a sudden heavy rainfall as the thunder roared across the sky, placing his blades away, Kane awaited to see who was going to be Zeus… he had a funny feeling as to who it was.

In a flash of light, he appeared…. His long white hair and beard to match was one… not quite suited to him. He kept spitting every so often as he cursed his long mane. "You have any idea how annoying this is!"

"UNDERTAKER!?" demanded the four new comers.

Kane had a smirk, etch across his face. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't know. Why am I not surprised to see your Kratos?" Taker growled back. "Let me see one of those blades for a second…"

Kane gave the Deadman one of his weapons. Taker began to slice away the hair and beard until it was satisfied with the look. "About damn time I found something to shave the damn hair… what the hell are you suppose to be?" Taker demanded as he stared at Orton.

"Perseus"

The Deadman broke into a fit of laughter as he mocked Orton's look. "Damn, I sure am glad I wasn't you! Now then… what the hell do we do now?" Taker asked aloud.

"Well… How did we skip so much?" Matt questioned.

"Hello! Taker is Zeus, he's a God!"

"Jeff you are sounding like a chick fan" Taker growled lowly. "But basically yeah… I pulled you guys through some tough spots and skip the non-important crap… I think… hell if I know, I don't play this game"

"Then how do you know about the tough levels?" Kane questioned with a smirk.

"I watched you play didn't I? As if I had anything better to do"

"So how do we get out of here? Do we beat Kane?" Batista demanded.

Everyone stared at Dave oddly and very uncomforting. "Dave, he saved your sorry ass, I wouldn't be making a suggestion like that" Matt warned.

"How did you two get out the last time? Kane said he was stuck in it before with you Taker" Batista asked.

"Basically… well… come to think of it, I ain't telling you how we got out the last time, it was too damn embarrassing!"

All eyes turned to Kane. "If you think I am going to spill the beans on this, you are sadly mistaking. Anyway, there's nothing left to do in this story… besides battle Taker, me killing 'Athena' going back to the loom chamber of the sister of fate and bring the titans from the past to the present to battle Olympus" Kane announced.

"Is that all?" smirked Matt Hardy. "Hmm, I never would have thunk it!"

"So… we are just going to stand here?" Batista demanded.

"Yep" smirked Jeff. "Can I play with the sword of Olympus?"

Taker took out the sword from the casing on his back. "Knock yourself out"

Jeff ran along happily with the sword of Olympus in hand as Matt stared at the spear of destiny Kane gave him earlier. "Kane…"

"I can't give you the blades of Athena, they are chained to my wrists remember?"

"Batista?" Matt asked.

"You aren't getting my mallet!"

Matt sighed as he decided to go and blow up some stuff with the spear; Jeff on the other hand was more content slicing down boulders of rock with a single slash of the blade. "So… this is awkward," Randy said

"You don't even know the meaning of that word!" snapped the Deadman. A visible shutter came over him the last time he was stuck in fiction and when he first learned Kane was trapped as well. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Well it could always be worst, right?" Dave asked.

"Hell yeah!" announced Kane.

The four of them sat there for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Kane fell back and decided to get some shuteye. After all… he deserved it!


	12. Chapter 12 the way out

Chapter 12- The way out

"Kane…. Kane… KANE!"

Kane's head went back and forth as he slowly came to, he heard Stephanie's voice again. "Gaia?" he asked.

"Who the hell is Gaia?"

Kane's eyes opened, at first his vision was blurred, until he managed to focus his sight. Looking down at him was Triple H, Stephanie, Shane, Vince and Khali. "Sorry, I was too rough" Khali explained.

He sat up slowly, just as the room begun to spin. "What the hell happened?" Kane muttered.

"Punjabi man put the vice grip on you, Taker, Matt, Jeff and Dave, Orton got kicked in the head" Triple H smirked.

"What was with all the vice grips?"

"I hit a rhythm" Khali smirked.

Looking about, Kane saw Matt and Jeff starting to stir, Batista was already in a bewildered state as the Undertaker just opened his eyes.

Orton was still out cold.

Khali assisted Kane to his feet. "Who is this… Kratos… you spoke of?" he asked.

"Oh… just… some guy…" Kane lied as he got to his feet. He checked with the others to see if they were ok. Matt was confused as hell as he looked about the room.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Matt… not a word" Kane warned.

The young Hardy nodded his head. Kane told Jeff the same thing. However Randy and Batista were already blabbing their gums. "Kane was Kratos! The God of War! And I WASN'T!" yelled Batista.

Everyone in the room looked at him oddly, even Vince. "Uh… Dave… I am going to give you a bit of a medical leave…."

"I am not crazy! Randy is saying the same thing!"

"You two also ate at the same restaurant yesterday, so I wouldn't be surprised if it messed with you minds a little" Vince announced.

Taker finally regained himself as he stood next to Kane with Matt and Jeff. "Now I see why you didn't want us to mention anything" smirked Jeff.

"Saves you a head ache and a meeting with a psychologist" The Deadman laughed.

"Come on, let's go play some video games. Kane. Have you played super paper Mario?" Matt questioned.

Kane's eyes glared down at the young Hardy. "Matt… you just lived God of War… I don't think you want to live in a world of super paper Mario, God knows what you would become in that… I'm going to go read a book"

"You know, I second that motion" said Jeff.

"I'm getting a stiff drink tonight" muttered the Undertaker.

Matt thought over the idea. "I think I'll stick with blogging"

"So, we're clear… not a word boys?" Taker asked.

"About what?" smirked Jeff.

"Exactly!" said Taker.

Later that night….

"Man, wouldn't it be cool to live in this world, imagine being Kratos! God of War!" called Triple H.

"It was nice of Kane to let you have the game" said Layla. "I don't know why, but as of late, the Hardys, Kane and Taker find it hard to look at me. Anyone know why?"

"Kane and Taker are naturally strange, the Hardys… well… that I can't explain" muttered Shawn.

"So… what are we going to do now?" questioned Khali. "You showed me Kratos…"

"Now Khali, you learn how to play the game, have a seat. Guys gather around!" Hunter called. The moment he turned the game on… did the TV give a burst of white light, the room darkened… and all those in the room… vanished….


	13. Chapter 13 END

Chapter 13

"So… what do you think?" Kane asked the guys.

Every pair of eyes batted in odd confusion to the story. "Uh… interesting… why did you get to be Kratos?" Hunter questioned.

"Because, you wouldn't look good bald and I knew more about Kratos than Batista! Come on guys it's my first written story! What do you think, honestly!"

"It was… interesting… I just wished I could be someone more kick ass" Matt said aloud.

"How come only Batista and I looked crazy?" Randy demanded. "That's not fair!"

"My story, my rules!" Kane growled back.

"I liked Hogan's part" smirked the Deadman. "But why are we listening to Kane's story again?"

"Power went out" announced Batista, "Kane just wrote it to pass the time"

"You think we will be able to get out of this locker room, it's been nearly two hours" asked Jeff.

"What kind of idiot lets the door lock from the outside?" asked Randy.

"I don't know, but hell I am board again," announced Khali. "What other stories do you have?"

Kane went into his bag and pulled out a story, Hunter instantly rolled his eyes. "Again!?" he demanded.

"Come on Hunter, everyone likes this one!" Kane smirked.

"Yeah Hunter!" laughed the Hardys

"Fine, go ahead, until we get the hell out of here!"

Kane cleared his voice as he read aloud the title. "Hunter Potter and…."

THE END

PS cheep plug, I know and a disclaimer… I don't claim that any bit of this story is true, it just came out of my twisted little head and it's all made up. And I have no doubt that Kane could write something MUCH better than this, I just thought the final chapter would give it a good twist.


End file.
